


Take Shelter

by iced_latte



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief mentions of hojun boa and go ara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced_latte/pseuds/iced_latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin should’ve known there was something wrong when thirty minutes have passed and Yunho still hasn’t appeared through the practice room door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Shelter

“Don’t do this to me, hyung. Don’t you dare.”

The young idol could not stop pacing outside the operating room, light on and glaringly red, reminding him that this was really happening.

He wishes it was just a dream.

 

* * *

 

_The door opens and in comes Kangta looking incredibly rushed and alarmed._

_“Hyung?”, Changmin asked, confusion lacing his voice._

_“Changmin-ah, practice is cancelled today. I need you to come with me.”_

_The younger man furrows his brows, not all understanding what was going on. He takes his bag from the corner and hoists it on his shoulders. He then remembers Yunho and opens his bag, fumbling through the pockets for his phone._

_“I just need to tell Yunho-hyung—“_

_“We’re going to Yunho, Changmin-ah. There’s been an accident.”_

_Changmin’s blood runs cold._

 

* * *

 

“Hang in there, hyung, _please_.”

Kangta excused himself from Changmin and offered to get tea for the both of them. The latter nodded, barely recognising what his senior was telling him, and finally sat down. He kept wringing his fingers together, trying to fight off the anxiety and worry inside his system but it was all for naught.

 

* * *

 

_Kangta offered to drive because the younger one still hasn’t properly processed what happened._

_“It was a nasty accident; 15-car pile-up and 2 people died. The others were severely injured and immediately rushed to the hospitals,” Kangta explained. He sees Changmin clench his fists, knuckles turning white with how tight it was, and wishes he could do something to make him feel better even for just a little bit._

_“How..”, Changmin croaks out before clearing his throat, “How is he?”_

_“Critical. He was the first one the paramedics took to SNUH.”_

 

* * *

 

"I can’t do this without you, hyung.”

With the cup of tea in hand, Changmin stares at a spot on the wall opposite him. He glances at the OR light, willing it to turn off and get anything from inside. He turns his head to the left and sees Kangta on the phone, vaguely hearing him postponing all of their activities indefinitely.

 

* * *

 

_“They never told me the extent of his injuries, but the paramedics told me the people requested they take him first,” Kangta added. The older man was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, a sign of his impatience and anxiety at the unusually full streets of Seoul. He’s contemplating whether he should just run the red lights and take all the traffic tickets as long as they get to the hospital faster._

_“…Why?”_

_“He saved a mother and child, Changmin-ah. A car overturned and Yunho saw a woman and a child inside. He managed to get them out and to a safer spot before collapsing.”_

 

* * *

 

“Didn’t we promise everyone we’d have an eightieth anniversary? Come on, hyung.”

Kangta informs him that Jihye was arriving in ten minutes and Changmin’s heart clenches at the thought. Yunho’s sister would break down and he had no idea what he was going to do but hold her. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up, seeing but not really seeing.

“Hang in there, Changmin-ah.”

 

* * *

 

_“The Jungs are taking the next flight from Gwangju to Seoul and I offered to pick them up. Yunho’s sister is in Incheon and she’s coming in too,” Kangta says as he makes a right turn. They were only five minutes away but Changmin felt like this was the longest five minutes of his life._

_“Did you call Hojun-hyung?”, Changmin asked._

_“Ara did. They were in the middle of drama filming when BoA called her. Ara told me their scenes are almost finished and they’re coming right after.”_

 

* * *

 

“Changmin!”

Jihye calls from the other end of the hallway and runs to where Changmin was. He stands up and gives her a hug, giving her and himself a bit of comfort.

“How is he? How is my oppa?”, Jihye quavers and tears spill out from her eyes. She hastily wipes them away and holds his hands tight, steeling herself for anything.

“I—We don’t know yet. He’s still inside and no one has given us updates.”

The woman feels her knees buckle and takes a seat, covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders shake and quiet sobs escape her body. Changmin sits down beside her and she immediately latches herself to him, crying on his shoulder. A few tears escape his own eyes and he looks up, blinking them away but failing all the same.

 

* * *

 

_They arrive at the hospital with relatively no issue, rushing to the lobby. Changmin lets Kangta take care of the paperwork, asking the nurse at the lobby for any updates on Yunho. The nurse says no one’s come out of the ICU as soon as they got in and it puts him on edge._

_He holds on to the ring on his neck, giving him just enough comfort to fight off the tears but not enough to stave off his fear and anxiety. A phone rings and he jumps in surprise, Kangta apologising to him right after. The older male answers the phone and curses a few seconds later._

_“Make sure Yunho's location is never leaked out; I don’t want this boy disturbed any more than needed. Tell them to take the accident seriously and report about that instead of diving around, looking for the next big headline to be plastered on the Entertainment section.”_

_The media hounds were already making their presence known._

 

* * *

 

Yunho’s parents arrive with Kangta an hour later, and Hojun, Ara and BoA come in right after. He greets all of them, even lets BoA and Ara use him as a shoulder to cry on, and holds on. He notices Hojun and Ara still wearing one or two pieces from their drama set and BoA in just her sweats. All of them were nursing cups of warm tea, even Kangta who’s not willing to leave until he knows Yunho’s out of the danger zone.

Changmin’s phone burns hot at all the messages he was receiving from people at the company. Heechul, Donghae, and Kyuhyun have sent at least a dozen texts each, varying from asking for any updates or messages of support, and other staff members and artists sent him at least one message each. Changmin’s own parents and sisters were asking how Yunho was and he had half a mind to tell them to come, remembering how close their families were to each other. But there were already so many people and he knows that when he sees them, he’d break down and bury himself in his mother’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

_“Pull through, hyung. Pull through. You can’t leave me. **I love you.** ”_

 

* * *

 

The red light is turned off. Someone walks out of the room.

“He’s going to make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I always seem to put Yunho in accidents. ._.


End file.
